The Gem, The Idiots, The Grimm
by MJCABOo
Summary: The crew from blood gulch minus Tex but also with Carolina And Wash go to Remnant During the battle of Beacon
1. Chapter 1

"The fight against the Grimm that are on top of beacon is serve, We're losing to many good people" the news man said not aware that help stronger than most is coming

-Five Hours Earlier-

"Hey" an orange armoured solider said to a maroon one

"Yeah" the maroon one replied

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Chorus?"

"yeah it's for the best you know" a blue one with a unique helmet came over "Oh hey have you seen Tucker I have something for him?" the blue one inquired

"no Caboose we haven't seen Tucker" the Gold Orange one replied "ok cool thanks Simmons and Grif with two Fs"

The ship B.G. (named by the soldiers after the first place they faced REAL combat) suddenly started to be drawn in closing in closer to this planet. "What planet is that!?" shouted a Gray one with Yellow highlights, "it's not in the UNSC registry or in the files that I got from Project Freelancer, I'm getting a weak handshake signal probably not for interstellar communication" said 'M3TA-CHURCH' an A.I. based upon Alpha and Epsilon called out unlike most A.I. he was given a robot shell "so in short assholes hit the D-E-C-K."

-Present-

"So they're having a douse with Grimm crawling all over the school" said Sarge a red soldier

"yes that's the short version" a young female voice came over the radio "also thanks for the help" she added

"oh come on overwhelming odds with little to no chance of success, how could we resist."

*At Beacon*

"Wait what's that" said the young woman dressed in shades of red and black pointing at the B.G. when a hatch opened and stood Ten Soldiers wearing colours with half the group having a blue tint and some others with red tints but two didn't have either they all jumped out of the ship and landed pulling out their weapons and charging the robots attacking the populace Sarge shouted "for our ancestor's ancestor's ancestors ATTACK!"

"Ruby did you call in these people?" asked the girl wearing white "it was an accident I swear Weiss" Ruby replied

"no no it's a good thing these soldiers seemed used to almost dying all the time" Weiss replied

"OWW" Grif Shouted be shot in the nuts "not again"

"see Ruby they've done this kind of thing before" Weiss said

"Hello nice ladies that aren't Tex would you be so kind as to help us beat the mean robots?" Caboose (blue one) asked


	2. Chapter 2

I just do it what could possibly go wrong?~ Me when I wrote the first chapter.

-Beacon-

The colourful soldiers were storming the tower getting new orders from a blond called Jaune Arc to go save a girl named Prryha so they did they climbed the tower using whatever they could find Tucker used the great key, donut found a jetpack, Caboose threw everyone else up one at a time Weiss sent Ruby up. Tucker was the first up he guessed the red head was Prryha due to the fact that she was kneeling and cinder was the other one due to the fact that she had a bow and had the Advantage Tucker whipped out his energy sword and charged at Cinder taking her by surprise she turned and fired an arrow and his throat he sliced it in mid-air something Cinder thought impossible "SWISH" Tucker shouted Cinder fired off another one He repeated the action "SWISH" he repeated Cinder rose up into the air preparing to attack Caboose who had jumped up with the rest of the group threw Tucker at Cinder he raised the key and brought it down striking Cinder in the chest "STAB!" Cinder heavily bleeding out couldn't think straight she was beaten by these poor excuses for soldiers her final thought was off Prryha and how she failed to kill her she threw her weapon at a shape trying to knock it off then she died unluckily that shape was Ruby Rose who was launched off the tower falling to her death. Life went on without Ruby the only ones who weren't related to her and mourning longer than two weeks were Team RWBY and the soldiers who saved beacon

-Five Weeks Later-

"so we are issued with another mission" Washington told the group "locate Ruby Rose's body so that a funeral can commence," he stated "however we don't need to send all of you so we are only sending Church, Tucker, Caboose and myself the rest of you excluding Carolina will be going on a hunt for the white fang

-Blue team-

The blue team was scrounging around the remains of Beacon when Wash found a red cape type thing and followed a trail of blood that followed it, Tucker found Yang's other arm and put it in the deep-freeze for later when he found Crescent Rose, well a piece of it, Church found a building nearby and checked it inside he found a note detailing a large amount of events with " _found a young girl probably around 15 on the floor not dead but she probably wasn't going to make it so I moved her to the hideout"_ 'oh fuck' Church thought 'Ruby was 15 right?'

-Red Team-

"You really are the scum of the earth killing innocent people" said Sarge "Grif did you remember the ammo?"

"for once yes I did sir"

"DAMN IT I CAN'T SHOOT YOU IM TORN BETWEEN MY MORALS AND MY ORDERS!" Sarge said as he blew a hole in a group of white fang members as he did two men stood up not white fang one was wearing glasses and wore a green jumpsuit and the other wore a blue jumpsuit and had no immediately seen power "who in Sam's hell is that" the two struck a mighty pose "we are X-Ray and Vav we are heroes of Justice!" the one known as X-Ray said "Well that's great and all nut unless you could help us you might as well be heroes of turds" Grif said

"Well what do you need help with" said Vav

"we're looking for a young teen possibly 15-17 years old with a weird hair style. Well technically that's Blue teams job"

"ok any other defining features" asked X-ray thinking about the girl who fell of the tower  
"yes she fell off a building a few weeks ago and blue team is looking for a body" Said Sarge

"why" asked Vav Scared for the young woman's safety

"we finding her body to give her a proper funeral with her family" said Simmons solemnly

"we know where she is her name is Ruby Rose right?"

"yeah that's the one"

"follow us" X-ray and vav lead red team to a building in the middle of nowhere they opened the door


	3. Chapter 3

In the door they found a woman probably in her twenties or older who bared a striking resemblance to Ruby but was different somehow. This woman's name was Summer Rose "who in Sam's hell is that" Sarge said

"I am Summer Rose mother to Ruby Rose" said the woman

"Well what do you want" Sarge said

"for starters you did kind of cause my daughter's death" Summer said very calmly "yeah sorry 'bout that" Sarge said meaning it "well could you help me with something?"

"what"

"I have a device that can travel through dimesons and time who will save Ruby" she said

"I see can we get the blues?"

"there's more of you"

"yup"

"are they better fighters?"

Sarge mumbled something

"get them" Summer said

-1 hour later-

"so we're going through time cool I'm game" Church said

"WE'LL SAVE ALL OUR FRIENDS THAT TOOK NAPS!" Caboose said "I feel in debt as it was our fault" said Washington

* **T** i _M_ E **W** _ **A**_ _ **R**_ _p*_

They were in the emerald forest during initiation the one where Ruby met her team "to far"

* **T** i _M_ E **W** _ **A**_ _ **R**_ _p*_

It was the battle of beacon during the time tucker was being a badass and killed Cinder* they looked up there she was "oh no the nice lady is falling" Caboose said as he caught her landing on his feet Ruby was unconscious but alive second order of business the group sprinted over the cafeteria where Adam was about to dismember Yang's arm "FREEZE DIRTBAG" Sarge shouted Adam turned to kill Sarge Tucker Bought out the energy sword and stood between them "I really really wouldn't do that" Washington said he knew what would come if he missed with even one of them "I could kill him in fact I think I'm going to" Adam said raising his sword and bringing it down on Sarge, he rolled to the side and look over his shoulder and nodded Church patted Caboose on the shoulder and pointed at Adam "He wants to be my NEW best friend" Caboose just stopped sprinted over to Adam and proceeded to knock Adam out and drag him off a nearby cliff Wash was standing over Blake he reached out his hand to help her up "how did the blue guy do that" she asked "He really REALLY wants to be Church's best friend" Blake Shrugged and went to find the rest of her team she found Ruby lying on the floor just barely alive a cold thought rushed through her head ' _what if those guys did this to Ruby'_ "hey how'd Ruby end up like this" Blake prepared to run

"she fell" said Church pointing up to the tower

"how" Blake said a little relieved but still scarred

Church looked at her seeming to understand more than the others "she was knocked off by Cinder Fall after we killed her" he let her take it all in

"wait you killed Cinder?" she was oddly Curious that they could take down Cinder and Adam "how?"

"Cinder was killed by Tucker here" pointing at the cyan one okay seems legit Blake meekly starred into Ruby's eyes "do you know a doctor that can help Her" said the Grey one

"N-o I d-on't" she was saddened at all the death around

"Don't worry she'll live we know a guy just as an asshole once said take all the chances you can" Church gets on his radio and talks to an another guy Blake thought ' _jeez do they know any women'_ "Carolina and Doc are coming to help"

"wait who is Carolina who is Doc" Blake

"Doc's real name is Frank Dufresne and Carolina's name is Carolina Church" said Washington

"wait Church? Like that guy" pointing at Church

"yeah he's an A.I. based on a A.I. based on a A.I. based on her father" Washington explained

-Chap End-

 **I got a review I am very happy**

 **If you enjoy review I Enjoy feedback**

 ***Seems pretty difficult but they were able to do it as a "team"**


	4. A Brief History Of Leonard Church

A brief history of Leonard Church

Leonard Church or Alpha is a A.I. based on the man named Leonard Church who was the director of Project Freelancer. Alpha was tortured to make the other A.I. Fragments.

When some of the Freelancers Tried to save Alpha he was sent to Blood Gulch which kick-started a long event which lead to a EMP destroying him and then Caboose made Epsilon-Church which went on to do great things and sacrificed himself for his friends

M3TA-CHURCH

Church was brought back on the way to Remnant using the memories of Alpha and Epsilon but through plot usage he becomes human

 **(AN: sorry this chapter just to bring others up to date on )**


End file.
